The Patient
by Hiyuri
Summary: Be patient, it something we all learn to do, but how patient can one person remain? there has to be an end but then when something ends, something has to begin in its stead. Everything keeps turning, everything keeps spinning. InuKag, Song fic


A violent wind ripped through the clearing, villager's coward in their doorways as they watched, eyes wide and waiting. Waiting to live. Waiting to die. Always waiting for something, anything to happen. Well something definitely was happening and Kagome wished it wasn't. She stood there silently watching, waiting, for that's all she could do that's all she ever could do when it came to him. Blood dripped from his fingers, the blood of demons, the blood of humans, the blood of the innocent and the damned.

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

The clouds began to roll in, large and ominous, in the distance thunder rumbled; another violent wind ripped through the clearing, _the stage, _and blew his silver about him in a wicked manner. Still Kagome watched still she waited. Lightening flashed illuminating his blood red eyes, thunder reverberated through her body as rain began to poor down around them.

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

A growl ripped through his voice as he took a step towards her, Kagome let out a tedious groan as her fingers tightened on her bowstring. The villagers seemed to flinch away as they heard her or maybe it was his growl she couldn't tell. She hated him like this, he was the only enemy she could not defeat, for her heart was soft and her compassion was great. He wasn't himself, he was changed but she couldn't understand why, his sheath was at his side and Tetsusaiga was gripped tightly in his hand. Inuyasha had transformed.

"_Is this a test?" _Kagome demanded under her breath.

Inuyasha took a step closer.

"_It has to be."_ Kagome argued, she pulled further back on the bowstring.

Inuyasha growled as he fletched his claws.

"_Other wise I can't go on."_ Kagome vowed, the arrow alit with her Miko Powers sending everything into misshaped shadows. Slowly her patience began to drain, she hated waiting. Her arms grew weak, her vitality slowly draining from her but she endured. She had to, there was no other option. The village depended on her Inuyasha depended on her. She could not fail. She would not fail.

It seemed Inuyasha had become paralyzed, as he looked about himself and scented the air in a fit of paranoia, blood dripped from his mouth like a vampire making him look older and all the more frightening. But Kagome remained. Always she remained giving him everything she would even give him her blood if only it would bring him back to her. Always she kept faith, she would not betray him not like Kikyo had, she would not follow that path. Inuyasha was everything to her. "I'm still right here." She thought to herself.

"_I'm going to wait it out."_ Kagome voiced allowed but still her aim remained true.

Inuyasha's eyes alighted to Kagome's own, he affixed Tetsusaiga in her direction assessing her as the biggest threat and she was. Her breath caught in her throat, she knew what that look was and it sent a chill up her spine. Never in her short life had she thought that Inuyasha would have looked at her with those eyes. Even when they first had meant there was never so much blood thirst in them. Kagome knew at that moment that if there was no awards to reap from saving him, no loving embrace she her to loose herself in at the end of this most tedious journey that she had thrown herself into. Kagome would have most certainly have walked away by now or at least run away. But it seemed it was all but to late now.

"_I'm gonna wait it out." _Kagome repeated to herself in hopes that it would work.

Glancing out of her peripheral vision at Miroku and Sango who lay on the ground broken and bloody. Kagome knew that if she did not have the desire so great to heal them and all the others who were so damaged and broken along the way that she would have most definitely turned around and walked home. To her soft bed and luxury, O how she missed her mother at that very moment in time and wished that her only problems were school and boys. Not hanyou's whose' blood betrayed them even when caring the only safe guard against its savage nature. His eyes glittered as another flash of lightening spot lightened the Miko and the Hanyou. "I still may walk away." Kagome thought fleetingly, the bow groaned in her hands as the rain began to soak into its depths.

"_Be patient."_

The words echoed through her head but she didn't know the source, the words were not her own. She would obey them, she would. But maybe she couldn't, maybe Inuyasha couldn't be helped, maybe this was his destiny. Maybe this is all he could ever be, a slave to himself, a puppet manipulated by his baser instincts. Even if that were true, she couldn't leave; the people around her depended on her. The damaged and the broken were her charges and she could not leave them to wither and die. Kagome would not leave them to wither and die. "But it would be so easy." The words slipped across each other like silk.

"_Be Patient."_

Again the words echoed through her mind and she clung to them like the soul survivor of a shipwreck might cling to a rock. _"I must keep reminding myself this."_ Kagome thought sternly as she leveled Inuyasha with a steady glare, she could not back down she would not back down. Inuyasha was going to be fine, she was going to make sure of it. He would give her her warm embrace and they would continue on their journey together. They had to continue, so much rested on them and them alone. She would not fail like Kikyo had before her she would stay strong.

"_I'm gonna wait it out." _ Kagome prayed.

"_I'm gonna wait it out." _Kagome repeated it like a sacred mantra.

Still the rain beat down on them soaking them to their core, still the villagers waited, wide eyed. Their fear sweeping through out the arena, feeding his desire to tear them to shreds. But the Miko that stood before him like a mountain stayed his claws. He wasn't sure how to get around her, but he would find out, he had to find out. There was another flash of lightening. That was his opening, when the light flashed she was blinded. Patiently he waited, the thunder rumbled in his ears and he waited. His fingers itched. The rain was washing away the blood that had soaked them and was desperate to feel the warmth of liquid life drench his hands once more.

The flash and he was gone. The feel of Miko powers slit through his body like a thousand swords cutting deep into his flesh but he continued you forward. Darkness consumed them once more. She gasped. His hand plunged into her heart. Her breathing was choppy as she body curled around his hand. Clenching his fist around her heart his claws pierced its slick walls. Eliciting a sharp intake of breath, Kagome placed her hand upon his chest, reflexively all her Miko powers flooded into her hand as she began pushing against him trying to get him away. Slowly the flesh around his bare chest gave way as her hand sunk further and further within his chest. Her hand began pushing against something, something hard and evil.

As she continued to push further into his chest she felt as if Inuyasha began to push against something within herself as well. She couldn't quite she had to save him, she needed to save him. Slowly her Miko powers began to fade away along with Inuyasha's jaki. Another flash of lightening spread across the sky and everything faded black.

As their eyes adjusted to the darkness once more they saw the Miko and the Youkai standing together as one. They seemed to made of stone, at there feet was a small jewel that shined and emitted a pure light. It shined like a benevolent omen.

"What is it?" a man asked solemnly as he gave the jewel a dubious glare.

"That," stated an old woman dressed in Miko clothing. "is the Shikon No Tama."

Together they were trapped.

Together they were to wait.

The Patient.

I'm actually not sure if this was good at all I think I'm just not cut out for song fics but I thought I would try again anyways the song is The Patient by Tool I thought it would be a good song to do anyways um well I hope you enjoyed it. I thought the end was a nice touch though… really it was either that or it just kinda drop off and I thought this was better I don't know well anyways I hope you liked it… atleast some what maybe… ok yeah I'll get back to Tainted White and Pure Black! Ja


End file.
